This is a proposal to renew an ongoing and successful postdoctoral clinical research training program on the human behavioral pharmacology of substance abuse. Ten training positions are proposed, all at the postdoctoral level. Training duration is two years. The goal is to produce experts in various aspects of substance abuse, psychopharmacology, and treatment who go on to succeed as independent clinical researchers, scientists, academicians, and administrators in drug abuse and related fields. Major themes of the research training are: (a) Clinical pharmacology of drug abuse and of medications for treating drug abuse; (b) Behavioral and pharmacological treatments for drug abuse, and their integration; and (c) Psychiatric comorbidity and behavioral assessment of drug abusers. Training consists primarily of conducting supervised clinical research in collaboration with training faculty and analyzing and publishing the results of that research. In addition, trainees present reports at major scientific meetings and participate in an organized program of educational seminars designed to provide both breadth and depth to their knowledge and skills relevant to drug abuse and clinical research. The training program site is a multifaceted drug abuse clinical research program - the Behavioral Pharmacology Research Unit - plus other affiliated drug abuse treatment and research programs at the same campus. Research training will be provided in the following specific areas: clinical pharmacology of drugs of abuse; medications development research; cognitive and behavioral toxicity of drugs of abuse; abuse liability assessment; behavioral treatment of drug abuse; pharmacological treatment of drug abuse; integration of behavioral and pharmacological treatments; psychiatric comorbidity; behavioral assessment; HIV risk behavior assessment; clinical trials research methods and management; addiction and pregnancy; and women?s health issues.